


What happened behind closed doors

by Chloecleo246



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloecleo246/pseuds/Chloecleo246
Summary: Harry and Mal have a history. Let's explore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants (1 or 2).
> 
> I know people are always saying that Harry and Mal never happen cause it contradicts what Mal says in the first movie, but on the Isle of the Lost, I seriously doubt they were all about that true love, and they are living on an island of villians. So I think it is possible that Harry and Mal could of had some sort of relationship.

"Stick to the docks _Pirate_ , we don't want your kind here," Mal said, pushing Harry against the wall,

Harry gave her a wicked grin, "Then why yer here?"

Mal froze for a nano-second, allowing Harry to break her grip, (a little too eagerly) causing them to fall to the floor.

Mal groaned and attempted to get up finding herself trapped between the floor and Harry.

"Yer look good Mal," Harry's voice was surprisingly soft. Her eyes flashed green and she flipped them.

"I'm not fucking good Hook," She said angrily, green flaring again, pushing off Harry,

Harry's eyes darkened, and his hands slipped around her waist, pulling her back down, so she was straddling him, "There's the Fire Faery," he whispered. "Do yer worst,"

"I intend to," Mal said darkly, pressing her lips to his.

He easily took control of the kiss, soon they were fighting for dominance, his hands slipped under her top, she shivered at the feel of his hands cold and rough from working on the docks, running her hands through his messy black hair.

"Ho..Hoo..Hook," Mal panted sitting up,

Harry smirked propping himself up on his elbows, "Don't tease Mal," he whispered, "At least call me Harry when we're hooking up,"

Scowling Mal gets up "We're not hooking up,  _Hook_ ," Mal snarls beginning to leave,

Quick as a whip, Harry catches her, sweeping her off her feet, "Not so fast Fire Faery," he says lowly pressing kisses to her neck, "I've had a taste, ya see, no goin' back," he said dropping her on a make shift mattress, shrugging his coat off and stealing her lips before she could protest.

Mal couldn't deny that she thought he was hot,  _Emotions are weak human things,_ she hears her mother say. But they felt so good,  _Pirates are the worst, over emotion miscreants,_ she can remember her mother ranting about the them. But Hock's no Harry's lips taste like saltwater and something surprisingly sweet that she can't name. Her whole body feels alive.

"Harry," she moans, as his hands wander across her body, her own hands pulling him closer.

"Yes darlin'," he smirks, enjoying the softness of her skin, that aura of power that just seemed to radiate of her, those fiery green eyes, he's always wondered what they'd look like without the usual hatred.

"Don't you dare stop," Mal orders flipping them for the second time that day,

"Course not, darlin'," he says and suddenly Mal is attacking his lips, and pushing his shirt off.

**Time skip:**

"This changes nothing Harry," Mal said fixing her hair and clothes, "You better stay in your own territory,"

"Whatever ya say Mal," Harry said smirking, no way is he sticking to his own territory, Maleficent's territory was way more fun, specially if it meant running into Mal again.

"Until next time, Fire Faery," he whispers blowing her a kiss.

Mal scoffs and jumps out the window, swiping some of his loot as she does.

_This wouldn't be the last time this happens, they both know it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ursula’s fish and chip shop:**

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

Harry was bored.

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

“Harry!” it was Uma, “Quit your stabbing your hock into the table,”

Harry looked at her, and deliberately pushed his hock into the table before dragging it across the wooden table, leaving a horrible scratch mark carved into the only table that previously had no scratches.

Uma’s eye twitched briefly, “Go get me some more crew members,” she snapped, shoving him up, “And clean the ship while you’re at it,”

Harry sighed “Aye, aye captain,” he said mockingly, bowing as he left.

 

He wandered around the docks for a while looking scary and intimating, forcing some random kids into cleaning Uma’s ship and joining the crew.

But thoughts of Mal kept invading his mind, the feel of her skin, the heat of her body on his…  

 

**Scars:**

Scars littered his body, it was the one thing all isle kids had in common, punishments, lessons, due to showing weakness or failing. Mal only had a few scars due to the faery blood, (she was a quick healer), and only the most severe marks remained.

 

Harry was a different story. Whip marks, cuts and burns covered his body, Mal found herself tracing over the scars on his back lightly, his whole body tensed up.

 

“Harry,” Mal stopped herself before she told him to relax, they weren’t allies, they weren’t like her crew, they just hocked up on occasion.

 

“Don’t yer dar’ feel sorry fer me!” Harry said standing abruptly, “I don’t come her’ fer, yer pity, Mal,” his voice cold.  

 

“Of course not,” Mal said pushing herself up.

 

It’s not unexpected when he kisses her, or when they fall back to the floor they just got off, and as he sinks his teeth into her neck. Mal lets out a moan and they fall back into the same rhythm that they always do, struggling for dominance, never folding always pushing. She finds his sweet spot and bites down, feeling his pleasure.

 

Nothing is ever easy on the Isle, Harry’s scars were just a physical representation of that, Mal knew that they both had plenty of emotional scars too. But in this moments, it’s easy to forget how much of a disappointment she is to her mother, easy to forget that Harry belongs on the other side of the Isle.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this chapter or just like it.


End file.
